


Till The End of The Line

by oncomingstormoforeos



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Aww, Comedy, Cute, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstormoforeos/pseuds/oncomingstormoforeos
Summary: Misaki Takahashi leaves Japan and Akihiko Usami for a college in America. Three years later, Misaki returns with a possible job at Marukawa Publishing and a boyfriend of three years, Hikaru Sakuraba. Chaos ensues as Misaki and Usami reunite, Usami meets Hikaru, and Misaki becomes the personal editor for his 'bible' and favorite manga series, 'Da Man' by Kyo Ijuuin.





	1. All good things must come to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Please enjoy the beginning of this tale, and I hope you stick with me until the end. This story will be a roller coaster of feelings for everyone (including me), and I will NOT hold back on the waterworks scenes.  
> I also cut a character from this fanfiction: Kyo's editor who is a secret fan of his manga. Misaki is assigned as his personal editor editor which will be an excuse for me, the writer, to bring them closer.  
> This is set between season 2 and season 3. One year has passed since season 2 and Misaki has yet to meet Kyo Ijuuin in his handsome glory. He met the raggedy side but not the cool, very homosexual side we see in season 3.  
> Ask me questions and leave me reviews. Also, follow my story, but you don't have to, but I want you too!

Misaki stared at Akihiko's face as he slept. He reached his hand out to move the author's naturally gray hair out of the way and hesitated, thinking it could wake him up. So Misaki set his hand down on the bed instead, a frown on his normally smiling face.

"Goodbye," Misaki murmured as quietly as he could and crept out of his room. 

Akihiko snored away, dreaming of teddy bears and a blushing Misaki. Last night, Misaki had tricked the older man to drink lots of alcohol with him (his was actually soda), and the award-winning writer immediately passed out afterward.

The university student grabbed his two duffle bags (better than a loud suitcase) from his mostly empty room, stuffed his phone in his jean pocket, and tiptoed down the stairway.

Everything else had already been shipped discretely to his destination.

Misaki thought about his conversation with Eri as he slid the envelope addressed to Akihiko next to the coffee, knowing that would be where the author would go first thing in the morning.

“Eh?" Eri shouted as Misaki explained the situation. "I thought you two were happy together. It's obvious his new main character for his manga is you. And it also doesn't help that the press is on his books a lot since his writing has changed since you two started dating," 

She wasn't working that day, so she wore a too-big gray sweater and jeans. Her hair was not straight but rather curly, and she wore glasses.

"I want Akihiko-san to learn to have a life without me and change his ways. He is a very controlling person and likes to think of me as his though he would say otherwise if you asked him. If I have a friend and he meets them, he chooses to believe that they are 'after me.' He can't live on his own without someone cleaning for him and cooking for him," Misaki said while he played with his fingers.

"You could teach him how to," Eri offered

"That's not the big reason though, Eri-san. Our romantic relationship isn't right. He overpowers me, and frankly, it's a bit wrong. I am okay with us both being men. I have accepted that I like men in that manner. I even told my brother about my sexuality,”

“What did he say?” 

“He loves me still and says he always knew I was and he made clear he doesn’t think Akihiko is a good fit for me. And I think he’s right,”

“Is Akihiko…is he abusive towards you?” Eri said hesitantly.

“No, he doesn’t try to hurt me intentionally. I think he is more abusive towards himself. Akihiko gets too absorbed in the relationship itself that he makes it his whole world. That's why both my brother and I are in in his mangas because Akihiko made sure we were in every part of his world,”

”That would be more romantic to others. And his yaoi mangas are bestsellers,”

“But that’s not romantic to me. It feels possessive and almost…wrong. I want a relationship where the two people can both be in a state of wanting, and if we have sex, we have sex. It doesn't mean we don't love each other if we don’t,”

The university student sighed in the present time as he stood in front of the front door and smiled sadly at the memories of making dinner after dinner for the author. 

Tears filled his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, his bottom lip trembling slightly. “Don’t cry now Misaki,” He murmured to himself. “Then this will have been for nothing,”

Opening the door he had gone in and out for for almost one year, Misaki walked out and shut it as quietly as he could. He pressed the ‘main floor’ button in the glass elevator.

When he got down, he set his apartment key in the mail box, bowed to the night bodyguard who was sipping coffee sleepily, and walked out into the cool air.

As he walked among other early-bird Tokyo dwellers, Misaki’s phone rang and he picked it out of his phone.

“Moshi moshi,”

“Hey Misaki.” A voice on the other line said and Misaki smiled at the sound of his older brother.

“Onii-san! Why are you calling so early?” Misaki asked as he looked to see if taxis were about yet.

“I know you’re leaving Japan today and I thought I’d call you before you left,” 

“Thanks, Onii-san. You don’t have to worry about me while I’m gone, you know. I’ll be fine in America,” 

“I know you will. But I guess I am just sad to see you go. And I can’t believe my baby brother got into such a nice foreign school,” Takahiro said with small sniffles.

“Didn’t think I could do it?” Misaki teased.

“I knew you would. You’ve always been able to achieve when your mind is set on something,”

“Thanks,”

”Mahiro is crying again so I should go deal since Manami came out late last night. She needs the rest,” Takahiro said and Misaki could hear the distant cries in the background.

“Okay, Onii-san. I’ll call when I get there. Love you,” Misaki said with a smile and turned off his phone, putting it in his back pocket.

Misaki finally was able to hail a taxi and paid him early with a credit card before sending the tired driver to the airport who was sucking his coffee cup earnestly.

Misaki’s eyes widened when he saw Akihiko’s older brother Akihiko Akihiko in his usual business suit with a scowl as he stood near Misaki’s gate entrance.

Haruhiko Haruhiko?” Misaki wondered aloud and Haruhiko turned at the sound of his name.

“Eri Aikawa-san of Marudawa Books said you would be here. I didn’t believe it when she told me you were leaving Haruhiko or that I would find you here,” Haruhiko said with cold eyes and Misaki felt a chill down his back.

“When did she tell you?” 

“Two weeks ago. I checked with the airport to make sure it was true first,”

“Well, it’s true. I am going to America to finish school there and I have severed ties with your brother. So there is no reason for you to be here,” Misaki coldly explained and walked past the older brother of his ex.

Haruhiko saw Misaki was trying to escape and grabbed his wrist. Misaki glared at the gesture and tried to break free as the cold CEO pulled the former towards him.

The only people around them were extremely tired passengers who barely noticed the same-sex pair.

Misaki’s eyes widened as the CEO’s lips covered his.

This was a change to Haruhiko’s passionate kisses. Haruhiko’s kiss were softer but still filled with passion and longing. It took over Misaki and he struggled not to kiss him back.

“What was that for?” Misaki said as he broke away, Haruhiko’s hand still gripping his wrist.

“Just that I love you,” Haruhiko stated like it was obvious.  
Misaki was in shock at how soft his voice was and how a smile covered his face delicately. 

“You love me because your brother does. You want to take what he had,” 

“That was the plan at first. But I see now how amazing you are. And how I want you as a lover,” 

Misaki frowned at the confession. “I don’t want a lover right now. I just want to go on that plane and finish school,” 

“At least think about it, Misaki. Because you’re all I’ve been thinking,” Haruhiko said and laid a soft kiss on Misaki’s wrist before letting him go.

“I promise you I will think about your confession. Goodbye, Haruhiko-san. I’ll..I’ll miss you,” 

”Till we meet again, Misaki-san.” Haruhiko said, back to formal speech as he smiled at the student one more time before turning away.

Misaki sighed and took the elevator up. He gave the flight attendant his one-way ticket and his luggage was taken away.


	2. Burned Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and burned pancakes make a cute pair no?

Chapter Two: Home Again Home Again

Misaki woke up tiredly to the sound of food being cooked and muffled swears in another room as smells of breakfast filled the apartment. 

“What’s he doing in there?” Misaki grumbled as he got out of the bed, stretching slightly as he walked.

As he reached the door, the senior could hear the sound of dishes outside. Confused, Misaki peaked his head in, a smile creeping over his face at the sight before him. 

His boyfriend Hikaru Sakuraba stood in the kitchen, pouring pancake mix onto a pan. 

His hair was still a mess from fussing in bed, and he stood with his handsome face pursed into a frustrated expression.

Misaki leaned against the door frame, watching Hikaru’s muscles move as he stepped around the kitchen, mixing and pouring. 

The morning sunlight was catching in his dark, messy hair, and making a soft halo of light around him. 

Hikaru turned around to grab something when his eyes met Misaki’s, a grin expanding on his lips. “Babe, you’re awake!” Hikaru smiled, walking over and snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him against his body and kissing him. 

Misaki pulled away, sticking his tongue out slightly as he complained about the morning breath. 

Hikaru’s eyes quickly widened as he rushed to the bathroom.

Misaki heard running water and the sound of someone brushing their teeth which made the senior college student laugh at his boyfriend. He walked to the stove and flipped the pancakes. 

The water running stopped a few minutes later and Hikaru returned as Misaki was pouring another two pancakes in the pan. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Misaki’s bare torso. Misaki smiled at the warmth against his skin of Hikaru’s naturally warm temperature as he watched the pancakes.

“Can we retry that kiss?” Hikaru murmured in his boyfriend’s ear and Misaki grinned. Turning, he wrapped his arms around the purple-haired boy’s neck and pulled his lips towards his own.

“Much better.” Misaki murmured after a few minutes of making out and his boyfriend smiled softly. 

His face changed though as he sniffed the air. Misaki smelt it too and swore loudly when he realized the pancakes were burning.

Hikaru watched Misaki flip the burning pancakes with fond eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: And that is where we leave our hero.  
> Originally, I was going to have Misaki get an apartment in Tokyo and get a job at Marudawa Books then meet Kyo there.  
> But as I was writing, the idea for Misaki to leave Japan in general came to my mind and I let my fingers do the job.  
> I am proud of this first chapter and I hope when I, at some point, show what Misaki wrote to Usami that you readers will shed glorious tears.  
> somanyfrickinoreos


End file.
